Predator: Destiny
by GenericSuperheroName
Summary: What if a Predator, a born hunter, is raised by a human who steers him away from violence. And then others like him try to take him away, saying it’s his destiny to be with them. Only Ten-tau-to knows the answer to that. NOW FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't know much about my past. My earth mother told me that I was not of this world. I could tell by the way I looked and the way she looked. I had four mandibles with tusks on each end. I seemed to be larger then the average human, even when I was young I was about as tall as an adolescent human. My mother didn't believe in violence and tried to keep me as far away from it as I could, but I couldn't help it. It was like my mind said no, but my body did it any way. It was like I had to fight. My mother said that my father died in some war around the time she took me in. She really didn't like talking about his death that much.

I was still young when it happened. I sometimes felt alone because I was the only one of my kind. Mom helped me learn English and I learned fairly quickly. My earth bound name was Ten-tau-to; it meant gifted one in some strange language my mother studied growing up. But one night, I looked out my window and saw a shooting star. "Mom look," I cried, "A shooting star."

My mother came over and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Make a wish. It might come true," she said as she went back to her work. I closed my eyes and thought real hard, _I wish there were others like me. _ I didn't believe that wishes could be granted just like that, but it was worth a shot.

The next few days were fairly normal, for an alien anyway. My mother's property was very large so I was free to roam around without scaring the neighbors. Sometimes in the dead of night I would sneak out and visit the town. It was definitely a lot different then home. I saw a newspaper on the streets and picked it up to read. The headline caught my attention. 'WE ARE NOT ALONE!!!' is what it said. It had a large picture of a crater with some sort of space ship from sci-fi movies on the bottom. _My wish! _ I thought. I took the paper home with me to show mom. I could just hope I wasn't in any trouble.

When I came home it was almost dawn. Mom was outside, pacing herself on the porch. When she saw me coming she ran to me. "Where were you!?!?" She cried.

I held up the newspaper and said, "I went to town. I found a paper and read the first article!" My mother snatched the paper and read. Her eyes widened and she looked up at me. It was like she was getting terrible flashbacks or something.

"Ten-tau-to, come inside. I think you should know something about your kind," She said as she made the hand motion to come with her.

"I know, I'm not from earth," I whined as I followed. Mom sat down on a chair and told me to sit next to her. It not like I didn't know what she was going to say, 'Ten-tau-to, you're an alien form another world. Bla bla bla bla bla.'

"Ten-tau-to, I know you know you're an alien. But it the kind of alien you are that you should know. The government calls your kind 'Predators.' The reason why I tried to keep you away from fighting and things of that sort was because the Predators were born hunters. Your father," she paused. I knew what she was going to say. She took a deep breath and continued, "Your father was killed by one of the Predators that was in the jungles of South America. I don't know when he died or how long he lasted, I just know that one man from your fathers team lived. Your race of aliens are bloodthirsty hunters and I believe that ship is one of theirs. I think they might be coming to take you with them and out of my life." She finished.

I couldn't believe it. I was a Predator, a bloodthirsty hunter. All the times I thought she was being overprotective; she was protecting me from the truth. And now others like me are going to take me away. "This can't be true. Please tell me it's not true," I said. She began to cry a little.

"It's true. I'm sorry if it's a shock to you but it's true." She got up and walked up stairs to her room.

I went outside and walked into the woods on my mother's property. I climbed up one of the tall trees and sat on one of the branches. As I looked at the house I could a little black dot. It looked as if it was pointing to the house. I couldn't tell from the distance. Then more dots appeared. As they got closer to my house they disappeared, as if they were just in my imagination. I didn't want to take any chances. I quickly climbed down the tree and ran home to some unwanted guests.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My name is Ten-tau-to. I always knew I was not of this world, but I never new I was called a Predator. My mother told me, how my earthbound father was killed by a Predator around the time I was found. A space ship was found and my mother believes that it is a Predator's and they've come for me. I didn't want to believe it so I ran into the woods to clear my mind. I saw figures walking towards my home, and then they vanished. I ran home to be sure I wasn't seeing things.

As I approached my home, I could hear strange voices. They were really deep and the language sounded weird. What was a shock to me was my mother was talking to them in the same funny language. I didn't understand a word they said until I heard my name spoken. Some of my questions were answered. The language my mother studied growing up was my home worlds and my name wasn't earthbound like I thought.

I slowly and quietly walked towards a window and peered inside. I could only see five of them. They were huge. They toward over mother and they also wore, what looked like protective armor of some sort. The Predator yelled at my mother, his tone seemed agitated or angry. My mom answered, but it didn't satisfy the Predator. He raised his arm and two long wrist blade shot out of a band on his wrist. He said the same thing, trying to be calm. This time my mom answered in an agitated way.

He reared his arm back and thrust his arm across my mother's throat. He blood was thrown against the wall. Two deep slashes were on her throat. Her red blood was poring out of the slashes. Before she could put her hands on her throat to try to stop the bleeding, she fell onto her knees, and then fell to the ground. "NOOO!!!" I cried. The five Predators heads jolted in my direction and then ran towards me. I backed away and then ran into the woods again. I hoped since I knew the area, I would have a bit of an advantage. I took a path my mom used to take my down when I was younger, it led to a stream.

About five minutes after I entered the woods. I stooped to look around, I didn't see them. Had I lost them, or are they hiding from me. I started to run again. I looked back but continued to run. I then ran into something hard and I fell back. When I looked up it was one of the Predators that killed my mother. I backed away but then another one was behind me. Soon, all five surrounded me. The head Predator grabbed a funny looking box and then pressed a button, he then spoke into it in his language. Once he finished talking he pushed another button and then another. A voice came out of the box, it was a translator.

'My name is Quata'de'donde. You young one are a Yatja. Your father was very proud of you when your were born. You were his first son. He brought you here when he went to hunt the oomans; he wanted you to see his skills. He must have lost you at some point. We don't know how but he was killed on that hunt by the oomans. It seems that one of them has raised you and has not done a good job. She explained to us that she didn't want you to fight or to be a hunter. That violates one of the highest codes on our home world. You must come with us Ten-tau-to, for it is your destiny to be one of us, a skilled hunter.'

I stood there, staring at them. I was still in shock about my mother's death to listen to the translator. I starred at the Predator, or the Yatja, that killed my mother. His wrist blades were still red with her blood. I then motioned for him to record what I was going to say so they could understand my words. They understood and hit the button.

"I may be a Yatja like you all, but I don't think I'm ready to be a hunter like yourselves. How do I even know I'm cut out to be a hunter? What if I don't even want to be a hunter? And why did you kill my earthbound mother?" I finished.

The Predators played back my words in their language. At one point their heads jerked and starred at me. Even though I couldn't see their faces behind their masks, I knew they had a look on disgust on their face. The head Predator recorded his words and played them for me.

'You will come with us Ten-tau-to and become a hunter like your father and the elders before you. When your training is complete you and other young Yatjas will take your blooded ceremony and hunt the Hard meat. Once you have become blooded, you may even hunt the elusive soft meat. Your, earthbound was killed because of the blasphemy she commented. Steering you away from the thrill of the hunt and not telling us where you were. If she would have told us were you hide, she MIGHT still be alive to see you leave.' The tape ended.

The head Predator said something and two of the other Predators grabbed me by the arms and started to drag me away. They were too strong for me to break free from their grip. I could only kick and struggle to break free as they dragged me to their ship. Once inside the odd shaped craft, the tossed me aside and shut the door so I couldn't escape before they left. I remember hearing loud sirens and other noises. Slowly the craft lifted off the ground. That sudden jolt of movement caused me to loss my balance. Before I knew it the craft shoot into space. I looked out a window and watched in awe as the earth grew smaller and smaller. I then looked ahead into the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took so long for the chapter to be up. I just know got a chance to finish the chapter and put it up. Hope you enjoy it._

Chapter 3

My name is Ten-tau-to, but I'm sure you know that by now. I'm a Yatja and have just recently learned my past. My mother was killed by another Yatja known as Quata'de'donde. He told my about my true father and how he was killed by humans in South America. One of those humans was my earth father. I was abducted by the Yatja and taken into their ship. They only told me that I would be trained in the art of the Hunters and become as great as a hunter as my father was.

I looked out a window and watched in awe as the earth grew smaller and smaller. I then looked ahead into the unknown. A grin grew on my face as we past other planets like Mars, Jupiter, and Uranus. As we past Pluto, the ship speed up greatly. I looked outside again, the stairs and planets were blurs now. I could barley move because of the speed of the ship. When the ship started to slow down, we were in what seemed to be another solar system; a sun and nine planets. We past them all as we approached the anti-earth.

The anti-earth seemed to be a jungle planet. A Yatja approached me and spoke into the translator. _I've gota learn their language. The translator form of communication is getting very tedious. _I thought to myself.

'Ten-tau-to, we are approaching our home world. When we land, I, Coso'tena'puta, shall take you to Goshe'tu'tana; the elder of our colony. He will determine weather you are fit enough to train in the way of the hunters. You would normally be declined for you are to old, but given the circumstances, he might find an acceptation.'

I nodded my head and went back to star gazing. The scene was so beautiful to me. The stairs and the home world all in the mist of the blackness of outer space. Little did I know that my home world was full of blackness as well.

As the ship entered the atmosphere of the planet, I held on as the ship made sudden jolts of movement. I stared out the window as I watched the jungles grow larger and lager as we approached. Even though I was a bit nervous to be so far away form earth, I was also excited about going "home". As the ship landed, Coso'tena'puta came to my side. I could sorta tell by his body language that he didn't want to do this. It probably felt like baby-sitting.

Coso'tena'puta led me to the ramp and then took me to see Goshe'tu'tana. I was pretty nervous to she the head elder of the colony here. Almost instantly a foul odder hit me. It smelt somewhat of rotting meat and urine. The smell was over whelming at first but I couldn't show that it affected me to the others. The rest colony didn't seem like a very happy one. Other Predators stared at me, young ones to old ones. The streets were deserted and the buildings were about five stories. The place seemed very grim at the time I walked down those streets.

As we approached the tallest building of the colony, it was safe to assume that that's were the elders were. The building was both tall and wide, and had steps leading up to it. At the top of the stairs stood three Predators, each one was dressed in formal robes. They started to walk down the steps. When they reached the bottom, Coso'tena'puta took off his helmet and knelt on one knee, bowing his head in respect. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down trying to tell me to do the same. I did so. The elders looked at me before they spoke.

"Rise young one," The elder spoke. My head jerked up at the elder. _He spoke to me in English. I didn't think they spoke English. _I rose to my feet.

"I'm sorry if I seem rude but were did you learn English?" I asked. The elder looked at me and smiled a bit, or at least that's what it looked like to me.

"I learned your Ooman language a long time ago when I myself went to earth to hunt. They saved my life and taught me their language. Now I shall see if you are fit to learn the way of the Yatja," he finished as he approached me. He studied the way I was built, my muscle size, everything. "Your body seems well enough to train, but is your mind ready. Follow me young one," he said as he walked up the stairs. I was a bit hesitant at first but I soon followed.

Once inside the elder asked me some asked me some 'what would you do' questions. It seemed like he sighed from some of my answers. After he was done questioning me he asked me to leave so he could talk with the other elders. I opened the doors that lead to the outside. I was in shock to see that it was nightfall. It didn't seem like I was there for long.

The colony seemed even scarier at night. The streets were deserted and no light shown in the colony. The planet had no moon so that meant no moonlight. The stars were all that let up the night sky and even that wasn't a lot. I slowly walked down the stairs, I was pretty scared. I sat down at the bottom of the steps and constantly watched my surroundings. As soon as I started to calm down a loud roar filled the night sky. The roar didn't seem angry, it was somewhat happy. I hoped it was from a victorious hunting party and not some gigantic beast outside the colony.

The doors boomed open. I jumped off the steps and knelt down to the elders. As the walked down the steps I stayed awaiting my fait. "Rise young one and hear your fait," He spoke to me. I stood up and looked at him with glee. "We, the elders of the Fo'tute colony, proclaim that you will not be trained in the way of the Yatja."


	4. Chapter 4

_So sorry it took so long. I'm starting to get that accursed writers block. Plus I just got back from Kenady Space Center. Hope you like the chapter. I would also like to thank everyone who wrote reviews for this story, please keep them coming._

Chapter 4

I am a young Yatja named Ten-tau-to. I was abducted by others like me and taken to my real home world. There I met an elder by the name of Goshe'tu'tana. My future laid in his hands for it was up to him on weather I would be a warrior or not. I was shocked to hear that he has declined my wish to be a warrior.

"We, the elders of the Fo'tute colony, proclaim that you will not be trained in the way of the Yatja." Is what Goshe'tu'tana said to me. I was in shock by his answer.

"But sir, I didn't have the choice not to be trained. I was separated by my father when I was young, please reconsider your decision," I begged. The look on his face angered.

"You dare question my command young one!?!? Your time with the Oomans has made you weak in the way of the Yatja. If I allow you to be a Yatja, you may endanger the pack or the hunt. I don't want that to happen." He roared. I flinched a bit. "That is another issue young one. You scare very easily. A hunter must stair in the face of death and still be able to hunt it."

Goshe'tu'tana then turned and started to walk up the stairs to the elders home. "Wait sir. I would still like to learn about my kind. Learn the history and the past. Can you please teach me these things?" I blurred out. Goshe'tu'tana was already in a bad mood and he hoped it wouldn't cloud his decision. He turned around and looked at me. A sly Predator smile grew on his face.

"Of coarse young one. I shall begin your teachings in the morning. You will rest with Coso'tena'puta." He said in English to me, then in their language. Coso'tena'puta, who was leaning against a pillar at the time, jerked his head to look at the council. He said something that sounded angry. The elder yelled at him before he gave in. Coso'tena'puta then made a hand jester to follow him, so I did.

Coso'tena'puta lead me out of the city. The jungle was pitch black. Glowing eyes could be seen in the distance staring at me. I was pretty freaked. He then stopped at a tall tree and started to climb it. I looked up and I could see the outline of some sort of tree house. When I got inside, Coso'tena'puta lit some candles so there would be light. What I saw shocked and horrified me, skulls.

There were tons of skulls. Some were disfigured, some resembled dinosaur skulls, he also had some human skulls. But out of all the skulls he had, one type of skull was most abundant. It had no place for eyes and a long banana like head. I pointed at it and tried to sign what it was. He said one word, Hard meat.

_Hard meat? _I thought, _I wonder what that is? I guess I'll ask the elder in the morning._ Coso'tena'puta the showed me were I would sleep. It sort of resembled a couch of some sort. It took me a while to go to sleep. Victorious roars form other predators could be heard as well as calls from other animals. After laying for about an hour, the candles burnt out. I remembered what my earth mother would do for me when I had trouble sleeping, she would sing to me. I tried to remember the song. After a few minutes, I soon fell asleep.

As the sun rose the next morning, I awoke quickly. Coso'tena'puta's home looked just as eerie in the light as it did in the dark. Coso'tena'puta waited by the door for me to get ready to go. He took me back to the elders home were I met Goshe'tu'tana. "Good morning young one. Are you ready for your first lesson?" He asked.

"Yes sir I am. But if I may ask, what's Hard meat?" I asked.

He looked at me with that sly predator smile, then spoke, "The hard meat is one of the most dangers prey in the universe. Every Yatja must kill at least one Hard Meat to gain the honor and title of being a Blooded Warrior. They're a parasitic life that takes characteristics of it's host. They're hide is quit tough and their blood is acid that will burn through almost everything. Our blood is so far the only know substance to neutralize the acid." He explained.

I looked in amazement at the story. "So what do they look like?" I asked him.

"They have about three life stages. Their first stage hatches from the egg. It then searches for a host and places an embryo in the chest cavity of the selected host. The second form is a long worm hard meat. It bursts out of the chest of the host. It will then eat the host, or if senses danger, hide somewhere until it grows up. The full grown hard meat is very tall. They are blind, they have no eyes. They have a long, banana shaped head. Their body is normally thinish and have thin arms. They have two jaws, their second is on their fleshy lounge. If they bite you with their second jaw, your as good as dead. That's why it's sometimes called their 'kill bite.' Most Yatja refer to them as 'bugs' because that's what they resemble." He explained.

"That seems a bit scary." I said.

"And it is for that reason you cannot be trained like a Yatja. You are a member of the greatest hunter of all time, all must fear you. You must not fear anything, not even death." He said, then entered the building, I followed.

He lead me to a table and began to tell me about the history of my kind. He told me about how we are believed to be a perfect life form, how nothing can stand in our way. He explained how our honor system works. "If we aren't supposed to kill someone unless they have a weapon or attack us, then why did that one guy kill my earth mother? I saw it happen, she was just standing there and he cut her throat." I asked. He looked at me with a confused look.

"I must see into this. If this is true then he shall be severely punished for his acts." He said. He continued with my teachings. "My my, It's getting dark. We shall continue your teachings tomorrow. Do you know the way back to Coso'tena'puta's home?"

"Yes sir. If I may ask, will you teach me my native language? I would love to know it so we can forget about the translator. It's getting pretty annoying." I asked. He smiled then nodded his head. I left to my new home. When I got back, Coso'tena'puta was sitting down. When he saw me come he stood up then headed to bed. He was waiting for me to come home so he could get to bed. I slept a bit easier that night, and it only got better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I have been on my home world for about three months now. I've never been happier. I've learned a lot of info about my kind's past. Goshe'tu'tana has begun to teach me our native tongue; I now know a lot. I can understand a lot and can speak some of the basic words. Goshe'tu'tana says I've learned a lot faster then some of the others.

The sunrise woke me up early this morning. I quickly got ready for my lessons. Today, Goshe'tu'tana said he had some good news for me. I left my home before Coso'tena'puta had even awoken. I ran to the colony vigorously. No longer did my kind stare at me like a freak; they had accepted me as one of their own. "Greetings young one. I did not expect you here so soon." Goshe'tu'tana said.

"I know sir, but the surprise you spoke of to me yesterday excited me. I wish to know what it is," I explained. Goshe'tu'tana smiled.

"In time young one. The surprise isn't even here yet. Come inside so we may begin your studies," Goshe'tu'tana said as he walked inside the elder's building. I followed him, so curious on what the surprise is. _It isn't even here yet... Doses that mean it's a gift of some sort? Do Predators even give gifts? _All these thoughts and ideas crossed my mind. Inside the building I sat across from Goshe'tu'tana at a table.

"It is time young one, to learn about your family. Your father was one of the best Yatja to ever come from this colony. He killed the most hard meat during his blooded ceremony and moved on to hunting the Oomans. He was a very skilled hunter and I was very proud of him," Goshe'tu'tana explained.

"Excuse sir. If I may ask, what do you me by 'you were very proud of him'?" I asked.

"You see young one, your father was one of my sons. I'm your grandfather," He stated.

I coughed a bit at first. _My grandfather._ "Why are you telling me this now? Why not when I first arrived?" I asked.

"It wasn't the time to let you know about this. Now then, let's get back to your lesson." Goshe'tu'tana said as he continued. He spoke of his own victories. He said how he helped the leader of his pack in his blooded ceremony kill the Queen of the hard meats, a very difficult task for a blooded warrior, let alone a young Yatja. Once he finished with his story, he moved on to his father and so on.

When Goshe'tu'tana finished my lesson on my history, he started teaching me my native language. A few minutes after my lesson on my language started, it arrived. "Ah, young one. The surprise is here," He stood up and started walking towards the door. "It is time for the young Yatja's blooded ceremony. We had a queen brought to our colony in a ship to get the Yatja. It was my wish for the ship to stay a few minutes so I can teach you a bit about her."

"You really brought a Queen to the colony! This is going to be so cool," I said with enthusiasm. I was so excited. Since coming to my home world, I have become braver. The jungles that surround the colony no longer scare me at night. The roars from the jungle are now like the crickets on earth to me. The more I heard about the hard meat, the more I wanted to see one.

As Goshe'tu'tana lead me up the stairs into the ship, I was so excited about finally seeing a hard meat, let alone a queen. He led me up high in the levels. Soon, he led me to a door. A Yatja opened it, and we walked in. "This is the observation room young one," he said, "Take a look through the window to see the queen." I ran to the window to see the queen. The fear that took months to be rid of, returned in a spit second.

The queen WAS fear. She was roped down tightly but still the Yatja struggled to keep her still. She towered over the Yatja there. The Yatja stood about seven feet in height and she was almost double their height. Here tail had to be locked down into the floor to keep it from slicing the Yatja in half. It also seemed like she had four arms, but then again my could have been messing with me.

Loud screeches and screams could be heard from the queen. I watched as the queen pulled with its might to be free. Even though the queen had put fear back into me, I couldn't stop watching her. I scanned her, studding her movements, trying to predict how she would move next. "Sir, look at this. Is that shackled smoking?" I asked pointing to one of the queen's arms. Goshe'tu'tana hurried to look. The queen's arm broke free from the shackle. She pulled so hard that she had cracked her exoskeleton, her acid blood septet out, melting all it touched.

I watched in horror as the queen soon tore off her other restrains. The Yatja in the pen ran to the doors, but they had been locked to keep the queen in the room. The queen grabbed one of them and tore him in half. The remaining three Yatja tried to attack with their spears but the queen was to smart for them. She allowed the Yatja to attack her while her tail pierced the floor behind her and again behind the Yatja, they didn't even see it coming. Four blooded warriors in no more then five minutes.

The queen started ramming herself against the walls of her pen, trying to break free. Her screams were heard throughout the ship. "Young one, stay here. You should be safe as long as you stay in this room," Goshe'tu'tana said as he hurried out. I turned my attention back to the queen.

More Yatja came in, this time with burners. The queen screeched at them as she sensed their new weapons. They fired but she quickly moved out of the way. The burners blasted a hole high in the pen's roof. The queen took notice in this hole and ran towards the wall. It climbed up the wall and started to tear at the hole, trying to make it bigger. The Yatja continued to fire. One of the fires took of half of her arm. Her acid blood was thrown at the roof.

As it started to give way due to the queen's weight, she hurried away from the area. When the roof collapsed the hole was more then large enough for her escape. She quickly pulled herself to the hole and out of it. I remember seeing her dark exoskeleton run towards an unprepared colony.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it's taking so long. I have entered the stage of writters block. I don't have much planned for past seven so expect a gap between seven and eight. All my fans are going to love/hate the ending for the chapter._

Chapter 6

Goshe'tu'tana promised me a surprise today, and what a surprise it was. My colony was about to hold it's blooded ceremony and a hard meat queen was brought here. That was sapost to be the surprise but one greater then that happened. The queen was able to break her restrains and escape the ship. The Yatja thought she would go into the jungles, but she was hungry.

As the roof started to give to the queen's weight, she quickly moved away. As the roof fell and the hole grew, she quickly climbed out of her prison and escaped. I remember seeing her dark exoskeleton run towards an unprepared colony.

I stood there, horror stricken. The queen had just escaped from her prison. I watched as the Yatja in her pen scrambled as they tried to hurry. Goshe'tu'tana ran back inside the room were I was. "Young one, you WILL stay in here. I don't want to take any chances on losing you." He asserted as he left as quickly as he came. The fear that the queen but back into me told me to stay, but the safety of my colony told me to help.

I stood there for a few minutes, think about weather I should help or not. Suddenly I dashed out the door. _I don't care if Grandfather said to stay; I'm going to help my colony in what ever way I can. _I thought as I ran my way through the maze of the ship. When I finally found the exit I started towards the colony. Screams of pain could be heard from the village as the queen tore it apart.

When I got to the outskirts of the colony, I noticed a black blur rushing from one building to another. I looked and saw dead and dieing Yatja on the streets. I walked slowly down the streets. The dead were everywhere now. An acidic smell could be found. I noticed holes burnt through walls and building from when the Yatja hit the queen.

A loud screech from the queen pierced the sky. I ran over too see what was going on. I squinted my eyes so I could see what was happening. Three Yatja were fighting the queen, and winning. The one who was in front seemed like grandfather. I watched as they slashed at the queen with their spears. Every now and then I saw a ball of energy shot at the queen from a burner, but she was able to doge it.

"What incredible speed," I said to myself. I heard someone calling out to me. It was in my native language. I hesitated for a moment while I tried to decipher what he was saying.

"Young one, young one. Flee this place for it now belongs to the queen. Flee while you still have a breath in your body. R-r-run..." those were his final words. I looked at his lifeless body for a moment before I turned my attention back to grandfather.

I cautiously walk closer to the queen, it was grandfather. I could only watch in horror as the tides of the battle quickly turned and watch grandfather fight a lost battle. The queen swatted away grandfather's spear. She screamed loudly in her face. _Get out of there!!!_ Grandfather turned quickly to escape but it was too late. The lightning fast blow of the queen's "kill bite" struck grandfather in the back of the head. I vaguely saw the green blood rapidly flow out of his head. He fell to his knees, then the ground.

I backed away slowly, and then retreated to the ship. Tears started to roll down my cheeks but I quickly wiped them off. When I reached the ship I started to search for armor. "Gota find something. Gota kill that bitch," I said to myself as I searched for armor. I spotted a Yatja asleep in a chair. He obviously didn't know what was going on. I ran over to him, thinking hard on the words. "I need armor fast!" I said in my native language.

The Yatja awoke and slowly started to get me the armor needed. As he gave me the armor I put it on; the helmet, chest armor, wrist blades, and spear. I quickly ran back to the village. When I found the queen more Yatja were fighting the queen. I took a deep breath and ran in to help them.

As I passed dead Yatja, I picked up a burner. As I passed by other burners I took the ammunition from them. The queen screeches and screams could be heard for miles. I stopped about fifty yards from the queen. I carefully took aim. This would be my first time shooting a real gun. As the Yatja continued to fend of the queen, I squeezed the trigger and fired.

_See, didn't you love it. :D I'll be sure to quickly make seven so the suspense won't last too long._


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for all your reviews. I'm sorry for my grammatical errors; I'm not good in English yet I love writing. That has pledged my friend's thoughts for some time now. This should be the end of the queens terror, enjoy. Also, all talking for now on will most likely be in the Predator's native language._

Chapter 7

Grandfather is dead thanks to the bitch. Over half the colony lies in ruins and most of my kind is dead. I disobeyed Grandfather's order and left the safety of the ship to help. I took a burner from the lifeless grip of a Yatja. As I passed others with burners I took their ammunition. The queen was in my sight. I watched the others fight a losing battle against the queen.

As I took aim a single tear rolled down my face. "This is for you Grandfather." I took aim to the head, "DIE BITCH!!!" I yelled as I squeezed the trigger. The kick pushed me back a bit. I watched at the energy ball flew towards the queen. _She's as good as..._ the queen head jolted in the direction of the energy ball and she quickly dodged it.

I slowly backed away. "Bloody hell," I said to my self as quickly took aim again. The queen's demotic screech filled the air once more as she charged towards me. Sweat rolled down my face as I took aim. "I need a closer target, I'll only have time for one shot," I said to my self.

My hands started to shack with fear as the queen got closer. "A l-little more," I tried to say as she got even closer. The queen was only about 20 feet when she jumped into the air to pounce on me. I quickly aimed up and fired. "Eat shell!" I said. The kick pushed me into the ground. It hit her dead on. Her body was blown in two.

As I laid there in the ground her blood rained around me. To my surprise not much of her blood fell on me. I was to exhausted to move. The other Yatja ran over to me and helped me up. The hit my back and spoke to me. I understood some of it, "Good for you" "Queen" and "dead" were some of the words. I knew then that they were congratulating me.

I then stood on my own strength and spoke, "Are the other elders safe?" One of the Yatja looked at me for a second, then ran off. The remaining Yatja couldn't stop complementing me on my kill and I don't blame them. I'm a Predator who was denied the right to train in the ways of the Yatja, had no idea what I was doing, and killed a queen. Killing a queen was said to be one of the most difficult and dangerous tasks known to my kind, yet I killed her.

The Yatja that left returned with one elder. The last one must have been killed. I knelt down before him as he approached. "I was told you killed the Hard meat queen outsider," the elder said.

I looked up at him and answered, "Yes sir. I couldn't stand on the sidelines and watch my people be slaughtered." The elder looked at me with a smile.

"The armor of the Yatja fits you well. Arise young one. Goshe'tu'tana's word is no more. You shall be trained in the way of the Yatja. Your mentor shall be your foster father Coso'tena'puta. Inform him on the matter Ten-tau-tau and I hope to see great things from you." He finished and then walked away.

A look of glee grew on my face; I would be a Yatja like my father and grandfather. I would hunt the galaxies most dangerous game and hopefully live to tell about it. I ran home to tell Coso'tena'puta about the news.

"Coso'tena'puta! Coso'tena'puta! Were are you!?" I called out.

"In here young one," I heard him say. I walked into the room were he was, it was his trophy room. "I know about the escaped queen young one. I hesitated to long on weather I should go or not," he turned his attention towards me, "What is it you wanted to say?"

"It's about the queen. I killed her. The Elder wants you to train me in the way of the Yatja now. I would be honored to be your student," I explained to him.

"Very well Ten-tau-to. Your training will begin in three days time. You should rest after your battle with the queen," Coso'tena'puta said as he looked at his trophies one more.

_Queen's dead, Ten-tau-to's going to be a Yatja, and I'm drawing a blank. Expect a gap for now on because I have no idea what I'm going to do next._


	8. Chapter 8

YA!!! IDEAS!!! Hehe, alright! Finally got some ideas for the story. Hopefully this'll be the start of the end of my writer's block… hopefully.

Chapter 8

Journal entry 368:

It's been a little over a year since the terrible death of Grandfather. He was given a warrior's burial and a chapter in the Yatja history. In my eyes there will never be a warrior as great as he was. Then again Coso'tena'puta has said many times that I've been learning quickly.

Coso'tena'puta has made a trophy room for me. The only thing in it is the queen's skull. It's something that Coso'tena'puta doesn't even have so I like it. He told me many times that soon it'll be overflowing with skulls of all kinds. Even though I killed the queen and am technically a young blooded, No one sees me as one because it wasn't an official blooded hunt. I know my time will come and I knew I must have smaller hunts before I can hunt the dangerous hard meat.

The year of training has been hell. The one thing I hated the most was the braiding of my hair. The pain I got was beyond words. If I cried, just a single tear, my hair was unbraided and started over. I cried like… three times, the third when I was nearly done.

I've gone on little practice hunts in the jungles, but nothing too serious. I was told not to keep the skulls because they are not worth showing off. They were to me, showing the others that I am worthy of being a hunter. Then again the queen's skull is more then enough proof for that statement.

I'm going on a hunt in a few weeks. I'll probably write again after I get back from it. Coso'tena'puta said after about five of these small hunts, it'll be time for my blooded hunt. I can't wait. I'm nothing like I was when I first came here. I was so scared and worried and kind and genital. Now I'm a Yatja, the most feared and deadly hunters in the universe. I'm so excited. Well that's all for now. I'll be sure to write again when I come back from the hunt.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry it took a while to get this posted. I got ideas so it's not writter's block, it's limmeted computer time. If it takes awhile for me to update that's the reason._

Chapter 9

I had awoken early in the morning. I didn't get much sleep because I was far too excited. Coso'tena'puta was still asleep so I grabbed my wrist blades and spear and went into the jungle for a bit of a warm up. I was close to this raptor-like creature. It was the only animal in these jungles that I haven't killed; it's very hard for an un-blooded warrior to kill. Suddenly the calls of Coso'tena'puta were heard. The creature looked back and took off.

"Damn it," I muttered in frustration and headed home.

"There you are Young one. You're going to be late. The other's are waiting for you at the launching site."

He said as he leapt off the tree. He had his suit on and handed me the rest of mine. He was going to be one of the two, blooded warriors with us on the hunt. The other was De'Luta, he's the father of another member of the hunt. There're four of us on the hunt, all have either been on one or no hunts before.

After I got ready we hurried to the ship. We were the last ones.

"Late as usually Coso. Hopefully this nasty habit won't pass on to Ten-tau-to," De'Luta said as we reached this ship.

"At least we're here," Coso'tena'puta said.

"Coso?" I asked as we took our seats.

"It's what De'Luta calls me. I hate it really, he's just to lazy to say my entire name." He says.

I felt the ship vibrate a bit as the engines charged. The vibration quickly turned into a vigorous shacking as the sound of the engines roaring to life filled the air. Violent shaking soon followed as the ship took off from home.

The other three looked at me with envy. I expected it since of my acts last year.

"You three still jealous about the queen?" I asked.

"Not me, I just don't like you. You were lost for so many years and then you come back and are the favorite of almost everyone in the tribe." One of them said.

"You must excuse my brother. He's got a bit of an anger problem. I'm Tre'lato and he's Boka'lato." He explained.

"It's alright. I'm kinda used to being outcasted for one reason or another." I said.

"Well since I'm the only nameless guy I might as well say my name, I'm Jun'tudla. De'Luta's my father." He said.

"That's interesting," Tre'lato said.

Tre'lato was tall for a male Yatja, nearly 7' already. I could tell he favored his spear because he never let go of it. He seemed like a pretty go-with-the flow guy, then again we just met. His brother Boka'lato was completely different, he was very short about 6', but it looked like he was very strong. I already had a first hand of him having a bad personality. I don't know much about Jun'tudla, he was about my height, about 6'6".

After a while we were told that we could walk around now. I went up front with Coso'tena'puta and De'Luta. It was kinda fun watching everything fly past us. Planets of all sizes flew past us in seconds. The sensors went haywire as we approached an asteroid belt.

"We better be careful," De'Luta told the pilot. I watched aw we slowed down as the asteroid belt got closer. I ran to collect everyone, telling them to sit and strap down.

The ship jolted as I tried to sit, flinging me towards the wall. I slammed into it. Boka'lato started laughing but Jun'tudla went to help me, only to get thrown into the wall as the ship made another sharp move. Boka'lato laughed even harder at this.

Soon the ship paused for a moment and Jun'tudla and I took advantage of this and hurried to our seats. My anger had risen greatly from Boka'lato's actions. I couldn't wait to land so I could beat him senseless.

"Alright, we're clear of the asteroids. You all can walk around again," Coso'tena'puta said over the microphone. I un-strapped myself and went back upfront with him, my arm a bit sore.

"See that green star? That's Asutrulta, land of green. It's where we're going to hunt," Coso'tena'puta. It didn't take long for us to reach it. We found a clearing in the jungles and landed. Coso'tena'puta and De'Luta got off first to make sure the area was safe.

I was the last one off. I eyed Boka'lato evilly, still angry at him. He smirk evilly at me and placed his helmet on. I spread my lower mandibles at him, showing him my aggression before placing my helmet on. He laughed at me, thinking I was no challenge. I walked towards him and pushed his shoulder.

"Dtai'k-de!" Jun'tudla yelled, meaning fight. The Tre'lato ran over, the two blooded were exploring the land, making sure nothing too dangerous for us was near. Boka'lato's wrist blades shoot out and I clenched my spear. We stood there, waiting for the fool to attack first. Something told me he'd been waiting for this for a while I wanted respect. Boka'lato charged at me while I stood ready for a block.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the long delay. I sorda forgot about it. At least I have the chapter up. I'm going to end it soon but fans don't worry, I'm going to make a sequile. I hope you like the chapter._

Chapter 10

I raised my spear to block but he changed positions and tripped me. I fell to the ground with a loud _thud_. I got up, cautious of his actions. He charged at me again. I expected him to try to trip me again. I went to block his kick but he went to slash me across my face. Quickly I twisted my spear and blocked his attack, inches from my face.

He laughed slightly. I just glared at him. _My turn for offensive._ I charged him. I did the same trick he did. _This isn't going to work. He knows what to expect. _I thought as I charged. I made it seem like I was going to trip him. When he moved to block the trip I raised my target to his side. A loud crash of the metal slamming into his side was heard.

He flew a few feet to the side. He turned and looked at me, clenching his ribs. I could only assume I broke a few. I wasn't even trying to do serious damage, just get him to respect me like he dose the others. One thing was sure though, he was seriously pissed at me. He let out a roar and reached to his side, pulling out the smart disk.

"Shit," I muttered as he threw it. _Here it goes…_ I thought. I quickly jumped and it flew under me. It quickly turned around and I raised my spear and flung it down at the disk, sending it crashing to the ground with bone shattering strength.

Next thing I knew Boka'lato tackled me to the ground. His weight was more then I thought. It seemed like I would be pinned under him until he either killed me or one of the blooded came and saw us dueling. His wrist blades shot out again and lowered them to my face.

"Time to die. I've wanted to do this for a while." He said.

"GET OFF!" I yelled. Using all my strength I was somehow able to toss him of me. He got on his fours, a bit in shock that he was thrown of. I charged him and kicked him in the gut. He let out a howl of pain, coughing up blood. He fell to his side.

"Fuck you!" I yelled at him.

"No Yatja should act in this way Ten-tau-to," a voice said from behind. I turned around slowly and saw Coso'tena'puta and De'Luta standing with the others.

"I… I…" I lowered my head in dishonor. "I know I shouldn't have done that. Boka'lato was just trying my temper."

"Still. You shouldn't of acted out of rage. You should have told one of us about his actions."

"Coso'tena'puta, If I may say. My brother was about to kill him. He was inches from slashing his throat when you two came." Tre'lato said.

"I see. Then I can understand why Ten-tau-to flung him off, the rest was not needed. Now let's help Boka'lato back onto the ship to make sure he's all right. We'll go out to hunt at dawn since it is nearly dusk." Coso'tena'puta said as he walked towards the ship.

After Boka'lato got a bit of a cheek up, I was scolded for fighting when I shouldn't. I had broken three of Boka'lato's ribs and could have done worse if we kept on fighting. I didn't understand how I was able to do this. I wasn't even trying. When I really look back at it, I was playing with him.

Dawn came and the four of us were ready to hunt. De'Luta lead the way and Coso'tena'puta took the rear. After about an hour of trekking through the thick jungles of the planet we decided to split up. Boka'lato and Jun'tudla went with De'Luta, Tre'lato and I went with Coso'tena'puta.

It seemed like hours since we split up and still no sign of prey. Suddenly Coso'tena'puta signaled us to stop walking and be quiet. We all got low to the ground and watched. Nothing could be seen through my inferred scanner, I tried some others and didn't detect anything, then again I didn't look fully around me.

A large creature suddenly walked from behind us. It looked about ten feet at the shoulders and reptilian like in appearance. It hand a row of spikes running down from it's head down to it's tail. Two large wings were folded up at its side. It suddenly paused and turned around and stared were we were hiding. Coso'tena'puta but on his light bending camouflage and we did the same. The creature let out a deafening roar and went back to its business.

"Ten-tau-to, why don't you try to take him out? I'll be hear incase things get out of hand intense," Coso'tena'puta whispered to me. I nodded and quietly moved forward towards the beast. I followed him quietly for a good half hour, studding how he moved and his strengths and weaknesses.

As I followed him I made the biggest mistake of my life, I stepped on a stick. It snapped, breaking the silence. The beast turned towards me and opened it's mouth. A river of fire shot from his mouth, engulfing everything around me.

_Just incase you couldn't figure out what his prey is, it's a dragon. _


	11. Chapter 11

_I know this isn't one of my best. I thought that since it took me so long to make ch. 10, I'd hurry up and make ch. 11 and post it. I think the hunt went decent, but then again I did create it._

Chapter 11

As I followed him I made the biggest mistake of my life, I stepped on a stick. It snapped, breaking the silence. The beast turned towards me and opened its mouth. A river of fire shot from his mouth, engulfing everything around me.

"Shit!" I muttered as I leapt above the flames, fire inches below me. I took hold of a branch above me and pulled myself up. The best looked around for me for a sec. He looked strait up at me but couldn't see me thanks to my light-bending camouflage. He turned around and left, thinking he killed what had startled him.

As his mighty tail swung behind it, it hit the tree I was sitting on. The sudden movements caught me off guard and I fell. I landed on my wristband, temporally damaging my camouflage. When I stood up and noticed what had happened, the best had reared its head back, shooting fire at me again.

"Shit!" I yelled as I quickly dodged the attack. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" I cried as I ran from the fire. When the beast stopped I took advantage and readied my spear to attack. The beast swung it's tail at me, I blocked it but the strength behind it was to much for me to handle and threw me back a few yards.

I stumbled up, rubbing my head. "What have I gotten myself into?" I muttered. I knew two of it's strengths now. Hopefully he didn't have any other tricks up his sleeves. I charged again. I jumped over its tail and slashed it across the head. I then spun around once, attacking it's side.

When I stopped to look at the damage, there was not a scratch on it's hide. I then looked at my spear and the metal and been eroded.

"What the fuck!" I yelled as the tail returned to the beast's rear, flinging me to the side again.

_Its gota have a weakness. Just were? Let's see how my smart disk work with it…_ I though as I pulled it out.

I threw my smart disk towards its neck, hoping the disk will take it off. As it hit its neck the disk shot off in another direction, returning to me to fast to grab. I quickly dodged it before it hit me.

_Great, fire breath, strong tail, and very strong hide. It can't be fully protected._ I thought. I spent the next ten minutes dodging it's blows, studding it's movements, trying to find a weakness. I then remembered something from my training. _"Everything has a weakness. With the hard meat it's their primal instincts, with soft meat it's their love for others. A common weakness is it's underbellies. No matter how armored you prey may be, their stomachs are normally left venerable."_ It's what Coso'tena'puta told me a little after my training started.

"Underbelly, here I come." The beast shoot fire at me and I dodged it. I evaded it until it was forced to stop. I then charged, making sure to jump over its tail and released my wrist blades. I slid under the beast and dug my blades deep into its belly.

A roar of pain was heard from the beast. It tried to get rid of me but couldn't without doing serious damage to itself. I forced my blades from one side to the other of the beast belly. Blood flowed out of the wounds, covering my arm with it's extremely foul smelling odor.

The farther I forced my blades the more it bled. Soon some of its organs fell on top of me. I pushed them aside. Roars of pain didn't cease as it slowly bled to death. The beast soon fell to the ground, its roars finally ending. I pulled my blades out, a crack was starting to form across them. If I had to fight any more they would have broke and I would have really been screwed. I walked towards it's head and kicked it once.

"That's for the shit you put me threw," I said angrily.

"Very nice Ten-tau-to, very nice indeed. Hopefully we'll have an easy time taking off it's head for your trophy room," Coso'tena'puta said as he appeared beside me. The shock made me jump to the side, but I just ran into Tre'lato.

"Watch it!" He said as he turned off his camouflage.

"Let's see, smart disk didn't do anything and neither did the spear. Your wrist blades only worked because you found a weak spot. What will cut through the neck?" Coso'tena'puta said as he searched through his bag. Soon he pulled out a small burner. He aimed it at the beasts neck and fired.

A red beam shot out and hit the beast's neck. Smoke started rising from were the beam made contact. "What are you doing?" I asked with curiosity.

"It's something I took from a soft meat when I last hunted one. They call it a lazar gun. It was cutting smoothly through their toughest metals when they tried to kill me, I thought I'd see how well it cut through your kill." Coso'tena'puta explained.

Soon the head was cut off from the body. I took hold of one of it's spikes and lifted it up. It was after that that I realized how late it was. "Had I really been running from the beast for that long?" I asked. I was starting to get dark.

I followed Coso'tena'puta and Tre'lato back to the ship. I noticed De'Luta's team was already back, neither of them was successful. I had a cocky smug on my face as I passed Boka'lato with my prize.


	12. Chapter 12

_This is it. The final chapter to Predator Destiny. It kinda sucks but it's kinda a prolouge to AVP: Ten-tau-to's hunt. Yes, he's going to be going on his blooded hunt soon. I want to finish my alien story first so it's going to be awhile before I start it. Thanks to all my fans and I hope you'll like my AVP story once I get started on it._

Chapter 12

It has been a few years since that hunt with the beast. My trophies have grown quite large but the elders said that that beast, a dragon as they called it, was just as hard to kill as the hard meat. They said that hard meat are more dangerous because they attack in numbers, while dragons live in solitary.

I remember when I got back from that hunt the elders were in shock with my dragon's head. They told me the story of how dangerous they are to first time hunters and how lucky I was to escape unharmed. Then what they said shocked me.

"Ten-tau-to, it was your destiny to return her to us. We thought that after you returned her you would live the life of a normal Yatja, train and hunt your way to the top. Then when you killed the queen hard meat, we got second thoughts.

"You see young one, every couple thousand years or so, the Great Yatja is reincarnated. The Great Yatja was able to do things that no other Yatja could do at his training level. Like how you killed the queen with no training, yet your grandfather, one of the greatest Yatja of our age, was killed by it.

"Now you bring us the head of a dragon as your trophy. Once again a feat that is rarely done by someone at your skill level. We have reasons to believe you are the reincarnation of the Great Yatja, Ten-tau-to. With the proper training your skill will be unmatched."

I didn't give them an answer right away. In fact it took me nearly a year to give them an answer. I had to take in the news about being the reincarnation of the Great Yatja. Finally I walked up those steps of the Elders building and cautiously opened the door.

After I walked down the hall I found the main elder.

"Have you made your decision young one?" he asked me.

"Yes sir. My decision is I would be honored to have the training to make me like the Great Yatja." I said.

My past few years have been filled with much training and hunts. It seemed that I would never get my blooded hunt. I was looking so much towards it but it never came. I remember watching Boka'lato and Tre'lato go out on their blooded hunt. When their ship returned I was deeply saddened, neither of them returned. Jun'tudla, on the other hand, returned from his blooded hunt with two hard meat skulls.

I envied the three of them, they were of my age yet they went on their blooded hunts yet I still trained to become like the Great Yatja. Then again, this was my destiny. It was my not only my destiny to return home, but to be like the Great Yatja. I often lowered my head in dishonor of my thoughts.

I still remember another day that saddened me a bit. Even though I never got my blooded hunt, I was finally being treated like a blooded warrior, in a way. I was able to get my own home. I still remember Coso'tena'puta's kind words to me as I left his home.

"Ten-tau-to, remember these words. Fight with courage, live in honor, and never forget your past." To this day I have never missed a visit to my past, grandfather's grave and my old home.

I stood by the window of my home, looking up at the night sky. I thought about my old old home on earth. Wondering how my human mother would be if she wasn't killed. Wondering what my human father was like. I then retired into my trophy room. In the center was the queen's skull. Surrounding her skull was the dragon's skull and other oddly disfigured skulls of rare and dangerous beasts.

I was about to go to bed when a loud banging was coming from my door. When I opened a young Yatja was standing there with a note in his hands. I took it and read it to myself.

_Ten-tau-to,_

_Your training has gone better then we thought. When your ready for your finally hunt, you'll be on the next ship our; when your ready to become a blooded warrior._

_Elder Flu'capa_

I read the note over and over again, making sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. I was finally going to become a blooded warrior. In the morning I hurried to the colony and to the elder's building. I found Elder Flu'capa and told him I accepted his request. In a few short weeks, I'll be a warrior, a true and honorable warrior.


End file.
